Team Chara!
by yvonna
Summary: 3 kids who want to be a bit different make a wish, and the next day find colorful egg(s) in their beds. Now as they grow up and become great ninja, they must deal with a crazy pedo, an origination that whats to 'save' the world, and a secret organization that has there own shugo charas that is looking for the mysterious Embryo. They will take chances, make mistakes,and get messy!
1. Chapter 1

**So i thought this would be a good story, i read over it several tomes, but writing has never been my strong point,i like making up story's but i can never get them down on paper (or computer). The M is only for cuss words, there will be a little romance, but its not the main focus, and there will be no lemons because I've never written one, and don't think i could write a very good one.**

**I do not own Naruto or Shugo Chara, this is just for entertainment.**

* * *

Hinata

* * *

A young girl, around 5 years old, with short midnight-blue hair walked hand in hand with her younger sister, a girl with longer brown hair and looked to be 2 years old, behind their father, a stern looking man who, like his youngest, had long brown hair.

"Hinata" their father spoke for the first that day, to them at lest.

"y-yes father" Hinata spoke in a small, quite voice.

"You will be fighting Neji today. As the heiress you should win, do not disappoint me." Their father's voice was cold, and seemed to already sound disappointed.

"Yes father" was barely whispered as Hinata griped her sisters' hand tightly.

A young woman wearing a headband came up to the three, bowing low, and speaking robotically

"Hiashi-sama I will take young Hanabi-sama now."

Hiashi looked at youngest, and nodded. Hanabi let go of Hinata's hand and went to the branch member, holding her hand. Hinata watched as they walked away, disappointed that haniba couldn't stay with her longer.

Hiashi looked down on his eldest.

"Hinata."

"Yes father"

"Neji is a year older then you yes, but he is a branch member, you are not. Winning should be easy."

"Yes father"

"You have one hour before your match, I expect you to use this time wisely"

And hiashi walked away, leaving Hinata to stare at his back.

'_there is no way I will beat Neji-nee-sama….father is going to be so mad at me when I lose, what do I do…."_

* * *

1 & 30min later…..

* * *

Hinata lay crying in her bed, she had lost to Neji, as she knew she would, but father was even more angry then she expected, and now she was to train extra early in the morning, for hours….

'_I just wish I could be better, make my family, my father happy…be happy…..better…"_

* * *

The next morning….

Hinata stared at the two colorful eggs in her bed, in shock, and silently freaking out.

'_Why are there eggs in my bed?! Where did they come from? Did haniba put them here? She has started to do weird things….. WHY ARE THEY HERE?!_

Hinata slowly reached her hand out and picked one up. It had a dark lavender body, with a red ring going around the top, and a grinning scull and crossbones, there were also 4 black circles, one on top, one on bottom, and one on ether side of the scull.

"Its warm….doesn't that mean it's alive?"

She looked at the other one, and picked it up as well.

This one had a light lavender body, with white sakura flowers, and a sakura branch with buds stretching up on it. This egg was also warm.

"Their alive…I need to find a way to keep them warm…."

Hinata but the eggs down and got up to look around her room. First she fount a box, most likely from her last birthday, got one of her pillows, pulling the case off, and using the pillow case made a nest in the box, quickly put the eggs in it, and the put them under the lamp on her desk.

As she looked at the time, she let out a quite gasp, before quickly getting dressed, and running out of her room, heading for the main branch dojo.

* * *

3hr later…

* * *

A panting Hinata was facing her father, covered in sweet, and looking like she was about to pass out….and her father looked completely fine, not even a hair out of place...

'_I just need 1 hit! He said training would be over…just 1 hit….'_

Hinata once again got in to the Hyuga fighting style before rushing at Hiashi. Hiashi simply moved her arm, hitting it while doing so.

"Your arm would be useless right now if I had used chakra" Hiashi said this in a cold, disapproving voice. "Are you so useless in a fight that you can not even protect yourself?"

Hinata stared at her father, huffing, and feeling as if she was going to die.

'_I wish I was a good Hyuga heiress…'_

"And why can't you be?"

"Huh" Hinata whispered, while looking around with her Byakugan

"From a sad Hyuga heiress, to the best!"

A white sakura flower hanging earring appeared on Hinata's left ear.

Hinata suddenly felt a lot better, and got a determined look in her eye. She once again got into the Hyuga fighting style, and went for her father again, feeling as if she was not in control of her body.

Hiashi and Hinata both looked on in shock as Hinata finally, finally, got a hit on Hiashi.

Hiashi looked at his eldest as she stared in shock

"Very well, training for today is over."

As hiashi left the room, Hinata kept staring at the air in shock, unsure as to what had happened.

"That look is very unbecoming of an heiress."

Hinata looked up sharply, and stared at the tiny….creature floating in front of her.

"Staring is very rude." The small girl said with a smile, seemingly amused with how Hinata was acting.

The girl was very pale, and had Hyuga eyes. Her long hair was half pulled up in and elegant hair style, with a small Kanzashi that had a white sakura flower on it in her hair.

She was wearing a lavender kimono with a white slash, she also had white shorts and white flats on.

"Hello" she said with a laugh in her voice "My name is Hime, and I am your shugo chara"

"Um, um w-w-what's a-a shugo c-chara?"

"A shugo chara is your would be self, I'm from the lighter egg that you found this morning"

"Um…b-b-bu-"

"Last night you wished for us, and by that I mean the other egg in there, and myself. We are what you want to be, and what you can be! There is nothing we can do that you could not do yourself, with a little practice." The shugo chara, Hime, nodded along with her words, and spoke in a clear smooth confident voice.

"…um are you, uh are you the reason I-I w-was able to land an h-h-hit on my f-father?"

"…ahhh" and here she blushed, if only lightly. "Yes, I did a chara change, gave you my personality, and abilities. I am sorry, I won't do it without your say so again, but your father just made me so mad, and it was taking forever, and I very much wanted to talk to you."

"o-oh, um i-its ok, I-I don't mind. I'm j-just glad that i-its o-over."

Hime frowned slightly, "You do not need to stutter around me, I am your shugo chara, and I am your friend. I will do everything in my power to help you become a good heiress! I will teach you how to talk, walk, and act. I will also help you with your training. I will teach you everything you need to become the greatest heiress this clan has ever seen! Uh, that is, of course, if you want me to?"

"I-I would like that very much" Hinata said looking at Hime with a smile.

* * *

Please review, tell me what i did wrong, what i can do to make it better, etc...but please don't be mean, because i cry easily. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ so this is the second chapter...I'm not sure if it's good, i haven't got a beta, so if anyone wants to be my beta, tell me, please? i would like to thank the people who followed my story, i didn't think anyone would, especially not so quickly. and i would like to thank Gir240 fro reviewing. **

**tell me what you think about Hinata's shugo charas!**

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Hime had hatched, and she seemed to think that her teaching was going well…Hinata didn't really agree. Sure she knew what she was supposed to do with tea ceremonies and meeting other people, but when it came to actually doing it in front of her father…she just couldn't do it.

'_I'm so useless…'_

"What ever depressing thought you're having now, gets rid of it!"

Hinata jumped, startled, and quickly spun around. She sighed when she only saw Hime looking at her with a frown arms crossed.

"You scared me! Please don't do that."

One good thing that Hime has changed is that Hinata now never stuttered when it was them, and had even started to stutter less when with other people.

"Well you shouldn't think bad things about yourself!"

"How do you even know I was thinking something bad about myself?"

"Because I know you" Hime looked at Hinata, a sadder look coming to her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it was a normal day. What have you been doing? Hinata said looking as low as she ever did, shrinking in on her-self, trying to seem smaller…Hime hated when she did that.

"I was looking around your room, seeing what you owned, and thinking about redoing it." Hime said this with what sounded like a shrug in her voice.

"Redoing my room?...what do you mean?" Hinata asked in a small voice, scared about what Hime had planed.

"Just moving stuff around, getting new curtains and a comforter set…oh! I actually found something in your bookshelf, you have to see it!" and with that Hime ran…err floated off.

Hinata ran after her until they reached her room, as she followed Hime to her desk, she saw a book that she had put in the back of the bookshelf 2 years ago.

"Look, it's a pirate book!"

A creak appeared in the un-hatched egg that was in the box, as small hyuga eye appearing.

"o-oh, that was a book my mom got me when I was born, she liked the stories, and how confidant and free the pirates were…she would read me a chapter every night…" Hinata looked at the book, tracing the title with a smile.

"So, you really like pirates?

The egg wiggled forward, as if to hear her answer better

"Oh yes! I loved them they went on so many adventures, and never had to listen to anyone, they could do whatever they please….it sounds very fun to be a pirate." Hinata said with a bright smile, thinking about how her mother used to read it to her.

"Why was it in the back of you bookshelf?

The egg wiggled back.

"Oh, I put it there when mom died…I had forgotten about it…I was to busy trying to be a good heiress.

"Hmm, will you read it to me?" Hime smiled at Hinata, happy that she may have found a way to get her mind off of her troubles.

"Oh yes, of course!"

As Hinata and Hime settled in to bed and read the story until they fell asleep, they never noticed the darker egg split in half, and a chara come and stare at them.

"And why, little heiress, can't you be as free as a pirate?

* * *

**The next day**

Hinata and Hime both started the day in the routine they had both settled into. First both rubbed their eyes, stretched, and looked at the egg, and in the post-sleep state, did not notice the thin crack around the egg.

Hinata got up and walked over to her bathroom, to take a shower. Hime went over to the small bowl of water that Hinata asked one of the branch members to bring every morning, after both were clean, they went to their closets, and Hinata had made Hime some little copies of her normal outfits, as well as pajamas, a formal kimono, and a coat, as it was winter. She used a box to turn into Hime's own closet.

As they finished and walked out, they both failed to notice the small chara, snickering on top of the bookshelf, which followed them out.

* * *

**Dinner time**

**Unknown chara's POV**

"_This is so boring~ they don't do anything fun! It's all lecturing and learning and training! Where's the fun~ god I'm dieing~ make it stop!"_

"Hinata" I glanced down from my hiding place on the lamp to see the mean looking man, who I think is Hina's dad…*snort* some dad, he's the biggest ass I've ever seen…though I haven't seen much..

'_I need to get out more…'_

"y-y-yes father?" that's Hina~ she's adorable, she would make the cutest pirate every! To bad she looks so sad…she needs to get out more too!

"You will be turning 6 soon."

"Yes father"

"…that is two more years before the academy.

"…y-yes father"

"I am not sure if you going to the academy is a good ideal, you are not up to the level I expected, and you are unable to even beat Neji."

"But-but father hoe will I be a ninja?" Hina looks even sadder! What the hell is with this bastard! You know what? That's his new name, bastard!

"I am not sure that being a ninja is best for you, you do not show the…skill needed to be a good ninja."

That asshole! Hina can be what ever she wants! I'll handle tis!

*snap*

* * *

**Nobody POV**

*snap*

A small, mostly unnoticed, red hoop earring appeared in Hinata's ear.

"Well if I can't be a ninja, I'll just be a pirate! And I'll be the Cap'n to! Then i wont have to listen to you or anyone else! fuck all these rules and training! i don't give a damn what you say!"

And as Hinata shouted this every one at the table looked at her in shock, confused about how out of character Hinata was being.

And as the red earring diapered, Hinata paled drastically, her eyes widening. she brought her hands to her mouth, epped, then ran away, knocking over her chair in her hast to get out of the room. Hina following along just as quickly. both once again failed to notice the small figure that had been following them all day.

* * *

**IN Hinata's room**

"What happened! Did you do that Hime?" Hinata was in a panic, scared as to what her father was going to do when he came out of his shock _"oh my god, ohmygod! he's going to kill me! i didn't even know i knew those words! what do i do!"_

"No, I didn't…."

Both stared at each other, the same thought going through their heads

"_Then who did…?"_

As one they turned to stare at the egg they had thought was un-hatched

"Hi~!" waving at them was a boy, sitting crossed legged on top of the…**his** egg, wearing a cheeky grin.

"Umm" both Hinata and Hime were at a lost for words, not expecting the other egg to have been hatched, and wondering just when it had hatched...

"My names Cap'n, it'll be a pleasure to be your friend, and help you be free~!" He said this in a sing-song voice, looking very happy.

Hinata walked over to the boy and picked him up, he stood on her palm as she looked at him.

He had a long, loose sleeved white shirt, with a black vest with gold button over it. He had loose black shorts that looked like they had been pants with the ends ribbed off , and a red slash rapped around his waist. He was wearing a pirate hat that was the same color as his egg, and a pirate coat that was the same color but had black trim .

And a red hoop earring.

"You're a boy."

"Yep!"

"b-but I'm a girl…"

"I'm aware."

"…my would-be-self is a boy? Hinata whispered this part to her self, trying to figure out what having a boy would-be-self would mean.

"h-hey, just cus I'm a boy doesn't mean nothing, you're still a girl…." Cap'n reached out a hand hoping to calm Hinata down.

"It-it doesn't?"

"Of course it doesn't mean anything Hinata" Hime added, also hoping to calm Hinata down.

"o-oh, well h-hello c-Cap'n"

"Your just soo cute~ together me and you will be the greatest pirates the world has ever seen!"

"O-oh, but Cap'n, I want to be a ninja…"

"But-but that bastard said you can't be a ninja….and pirates are better any how!" Cap'n nodded once, to show how much he approved of this ideal.

"She can still be a ninja, all we have to do is help her train." Hime told Cap'n

"And you should help us!" She didn't seem to like him much….

Cap'n pouted looking away "well if you really want to be a ninja I guess I'll help…"

"I really do want to be a ninja…I'm sorry" Hinata looked sad to disappoint the second, and probably last, friend she would ever have.

Cap'n looked at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, then seemed to pop up, grinning the same grin he had when they first saw him.

"Tis fine~ your to cute to be mad at~!" here Hinata turned redder then a tomato.

"Well, he thinks you aren't physically fit enough to be a ninja right? So we just need to make you fitter!"

"Hmm, that is true, but what could we do? Her style of fight doesn't really need muscles, she needs to be fast, have lots of stamina, and be flexible…."

"Then Hina can run, and run lots~! She can also do yoga! That'll be fun~"

"Umm, what's yoga…?"

Both the chara's stared at her

"This is gunna be so fun~ Hina between Hime and I, we will make sure you get to be a ninja, and that you never alone, AND get that basted off you back!" _'and make you a pirate'_

"Yes I agree Cap'n. Hinata, we will always be here, and we will always help you~!

Hinata smiled at the two charas, happy that they seemed to care about her so much, but then paled agian.

"but what are we going to do about father? hes going to kill me!

* * *

**uh, so that's the end of this chapter~ next time we meet Shino's shugo chara! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the dialogue is not very good, and in my defense, dialogue is hard for me to write normally, Writing for Shino is even worse , i tried looking up his speech patters, and there really weird but i wanted to keep everyone as in-character as i could, you know, until team Chara is formed, then from there the stories (and personality's) are going to start changing. and i know i didn't mentioned this, but this story is going o become really Au after the chunin exams.**

**Also, i cant decide who should be Team Chara's sensei, I've been leaning toward Kakashi (with an Obito-like chara) but i don't really know. so~ i put a poll up on my profile, so please vote!**

* * *

**Shino**

A small boy with short spiky brown hair, black glasses, and a gray coat that covered his lower face, he also had a hooded jacket over it.

He was sitting by a bush in a park, watching other kids play together.

'_If they want to play with me, they will come ask me to play with them."_

"Shino"

Shino looked up to see a man that looked remarkably like him. It was obvious that this man was his father.

"Yes father?"

"It is getting late, your mother will be expecting us home soon for dinner."

Shino grasped his father's hand, and they walked home. As they walked home Shino noticed how other villagers would clear a path for his father and his-self.

"Father?"

"Yes Shino?"

"Why do the villagers avoid us?

"Because they do not understand us, and how we can live with bugs. Most are …shocked of our relationship with bugs, and find it unnerving. But they do respect us, and the protection and help we provide to the village."

* * *

"How was the park honey?" Shino's mother ashed, smiling down at her only child.

"It was fine mother, why? Because I found several different insects that I have read about, and studied how they lived."

"That's good darling,it's important to study, so that we can better under stand." she crouched down to her son level, still smiling, and asked a common question, "did you make any friends?"

"No mother, the other children did not approach me, why? I believe it is because they think it is weird how i watch and talk to the insects, but i do not mind how they think of me."

"As long as your happy Shino, then i don't really mind what they think, ether. Girls used to think how much i liked bug was wired when i was younger...still do, i think. but one day you'll find a friend who doesn't think liking bug is weird, probably in your ninja team, that's were i fount my best friends!."

"really?"

"yes, most people become really close with their genin team, now go wash your hand, it's time to eat."

* * *

Shino lay in his bed after dinner, thinking about his future genin team, and if they really would become close friend.

_"we would only be friends if they accept my interest in insect, and the value of all life, no matter how small"_

Shino sat up and looked out the window, up at the stares and crescent moon, and watched as a star fell

_"though, i suppose if i was a bit...friendlier or showed more emotions that i would make friends with my future team easier...heh, alright, i wish i was more ...open..."_

* * *

**The next morning**

Shino stared at the very creepy egg that he fount in his bed.

"_Where did it come from?"_

Shino picked up the egg to examine it more, and was surprised to feel that it was warm, why? Because that meant it was alive.

The eggs body was a bright yellow, with a bright blue top, and on one side…a rather…creepy grin, and what looked like Aburame glasses.

"…."

Shino stared at the egg, not sure as what to do with it.

_"I wonder if it will hatch, Because it is warm and that means it is alive."_

And with a rather loud creak, the egg seemed to explode, with smoke and confetti everywhere. Shino was knocked onto his back, and as he sat up coughing, he looked to where the small smoke cloud was clearing, to see a small shadow doing what looked like dancing.

"Tada! Egao is in the house! Hold the applause! Thank you, thank you~!"

Shino stared at the small….boy? Girl? Shino wasn't entirely sure. It had shoulder length bright blue hair, and black glasses. It was wearing a longish gray shirt and black pants, with no shoes. And as Shino looked closer, wad a small smiley face the same color as his, her? Hair.

"What are you? Why do I ask? Because you came out of an egg, and it is not normal for a small...person who can float to exploded out of an strangely colored egg."

"Well~ like i said, I'm Egao the awesome! I'm your shugo chara!" Shino stared at the small cr...Egao as he took out a pair of minuter maracas (_were did they come from?) _and started dancing again.

"...What is a shugo chara? Why I ask? Because I have not heard of one before." The...Egao, stopped dancing and looked at Shino, the maracas poof-ing in to small clouds of smoke.

"A shugo chara is a would-be-self, but I'm more here to be you friend~! And you haven't heard about shugo chara's because only people with shugo chara's can see them, or really young, innocent, kids, plus charas are really~ rare now a days….don't know why" Egao seemed to drift of in thought, "Anywho! I'm here to be your friend, and I will always be your friend~, and support you, no matter what!"

At this s/he started swirling in around Shino's head, once again dancing with maracas

"You are very strange…why ? Because you act different then what I am used to."

"So? Maybe you could use a little different!"

Egao stopped in front of Shino and smiled, waving his maracas around.

"I just want to be your friend, I will always accept you, so cant you accept me?"

Shino stared at Egao, and nodded "If you wish to be my friend I will not stop you."

"yay!~~~~~~" and he started dancing again, this time with a song.

"we are gunna have so~ much~ fun~! we can have party's together! and stalk bugs! And dance 'n sing 'n PLAY MARACAS~!"

Shino let a small smile cross his face as he looked at Egao, finding his silly dancing and ranting amusing.

"Shino? Could you come here?"

Shino looked at the door at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Yes mother."

**A few moments later**

Shino stared at the older boy in front of him.

"Shino, this is Torune, he will be living with us from now on."

"Hi" Torune said "it's nice to meet you."

"Hello."

"Haa~ is he going to be your friend to~?"

Shino glanced at Egao, and realized with a blink that his family was unable to see him, and realized that if he was not careful, his mother will think he has an _imaginary _friend.. Shino frowned._"i hope Egao's not imaginary.."_

"why will you be living with us?"

"my father died" Torune answered, looking away and down.

"i am sorry for you lose"

"i'm not really surprised."

Shino frowned, "you not?"

"no"

**3 years later**

Shino was looking at bugs in a bush in a forested area, with Egao rocking back and forward on his head, ranting about something, Shino had stopped listening awhile ago, but believed it was about the color pink.

Shino looked up when he realized that Egao had stopped talking, and look over to where Egao was looking at to see Torune walking toward him. At first Shino and Torune did not get along very well, because they had opposing views, but Shino had come to see Torune as an older brother. Egao also liked Torune, but Egao seemed to like anyone who he saw as Shino's friend, or potential friend, and at the same time seemed to hate anyone he thought of as an enemy, like Kiba. Though Shino could understand, as Kiba was an idiot who did not understand the value of all life

"Hi Shino."

"Hello."

"How is school going?"

"I don't like it, why? Because I would rather spend time with bugs."

Torune looks at Shino for a minute before saying "I can't go to the academy because of my insects, once I touch something, I kill it." He walks, and touches a bird that did not fly away, and the bird falls down, dead. "I would very much like to go to the academy and make friends…you should try to make friends."

"i do not wish to make friends with the others, why? because none of them seem to understand the value of insects."

Torune sent Shino a look that Shino had come to associate as a combination of annoyance, amusement, and exasperation all in one, and watched as Torune sighed, sitting down next to Shino. Shino looked at him for a moment, before looking at the dead bird, staring for a while, before his curiosity got the better of him and he sent some of his bugs to the bird, to see what will happen, and watches as they die. Shino blinked, before standing up and going over to the bird.

"Don't touch that bird Shino, it's like a virus, and will spread quickly."

Shino looked at him, watching out of the side of his eye as Egao seemed to be morning the bird.

**Next day at the academy**

"…and it was really cool looking you know? It had eyes on the back of its wings! That's amazing!"

Shino nodded along with Egao's words, busy with his bugs.

"Hey Shino, whatcha doing with those bugs?" Shino and Egao both looked up to see who had just spoken, only to see a grinning Naruto. Egao glanced down, and started staring at Naruto's pocket, and though Shino couldn't understand why, decided that it was just an Egao thing.

"They are my bugs, and I am breeding them, why you ask? Because I am an Aburame and bugs are our partners."

"Huh~, Hey! you know what we should do? We should throw them at girls and make them scream!" naruto said, jumping up, and waving his hands about.

Shino watched as Iruka-sensei appeared behind Naruto, scaring him, and then watched as Naruto was yelled at once more, never noticing the small head peek out of his pocket…

...

"Torune."

Torune looked up at Shino, "yes Shino?"

"I do not understand friends…"

Torune snorted before looking at Shino, and knowing they were about to get in to another one of there arguments. So while he and Shino got into their long term debate on friends, they failed to notice, Shibi, Shino's father, and a man rapped in bandages.

As they approached, Shibi seemed rather unhappy, though unless you knew him very well you would not notice, Shino and Torune both looked up, only slightly worried.

"Shino, Torune, this is Danzo."

They looked at Danzo as he started talking to Shibi about an origination he called root and how talented his son was. Torune realizing that This man wanted Shino for his root, and also realizing, from the way they were talking, and from rumors he had heard, that if Shino was to join, that he would never have a chance at a life, stood up.

"I would like to join." Shino, Shibi, and Danzo looked at Torune in veering degrees of shock, though it didn't show on any of their faces.

"You are a bit older then we normally recruit..."

"My father was Shikuro Aburame, and I have the same insects as he did. A normal life is impossible for me. Please let me join."

Shino and Egao stared at Torune, Shino with a frown, and Egao with a smile, having recognized that Torune had just saved Shino form having no life.

"I suppose you may be a little older, but you should still be able to join."

Torune and Danzo walked always talking; Danzo gave Torune an address to meet him the next day.

"This is your goodbye to your family."

And with that Danzo walked away. Shibi looked at Torune and nodded, also walking away.

Shino stared at Torune, trying to figure out why he did that… and Torune knew what he was thinking.

"I did it for you. Danzo wanted you to join, but you would never be able to have a life if you joined"

"And what about you?

"I was never going to have a real life. My insects make it impossible for me, This is for the best. Goodbye Shino."

As Torune smiled and walked away, Egao smiled down at Shino.

"I really liked him, he was a good person~."

"I thought of him as an older brother….." Shino replied, staring as Torune entered their house, knowing he was going to back. Shino looked at the dead bird, still there as no one could touch it, Shino walked over to the bird, crouching down and pulling out a small pipette, using it to trap some of the insects inside. before looking back at the house with a frown.

"Don't worry Shi~ you'll make more friends, smile!"

"I do not smile."

"You will when we do a chara change…" Egao muttered under his breath.

"A what?"

* * *

So Shino only gets one shugo chara. the next chapters are going to be about Naruto, and he will be the main focus for a while, but i'll still have Shino and Hinata as the main focus now and then. Please Review, all feed back is welcome~!

and I thank koryandrs for beta-ing!


	4. Chapter 4

**So now we start with naruto! I'm not sure how well i did with this chapter, but i think its ok...**

**Please vote on who there sensei should be!**

**I don not own naruto or shugo chara, there would be more yaoi in them if i did...**

* * *

A small boy with bright spiky blond hair, Bright blue eyes, and three lines on his cheeks that looked like whiskers stood glaring at the crowd that was looking at him with such…cold, hateful eyes, like he was the cause of all their problems…

It all really started this morning, when the caretakers told him that he was old enough to take care of himself, and kicked him out. He didn't really mind all that much though. The caretakers at there orphanage never really seemed to like him much, anyway. They always called him monster, and he thinks that if it weren't for that nice old man that came by once in a while that he wouldn't even know his own name, Naruto.

The care takers always called him monster, or boy, and they told the other kids to stay away from him, like he was disease, and he wasn't allowed to eat with them, and was only every giving him the scraps…The caretakers said they didn't have enough food to feed the normal kids and **him.** So al-in-all Naruto thought leaving the orphanage, even if he was made to, was a good thing. After all, there had to be people who liked him in the village…

He was wrong.

The villagers seemed to hate him even **More** then the caretakers! He had been on his own for about 3 weeks, and had managed to get a few scraps, but not nearly enough for a body to sustain itself, and he was hungry, and cold, and so very alone….He had seen some other boys take apples from a stand once, and decided that he was going to do the same…But! The second he even gets close enough to get an apple everyone's screaming thief and that leads us to the present

A five year old boy, who was far too small and skinny, screaming and running for his life from villagers who should have been trying to help him.

Naruto looked back at the angry mob, trying to figure out what he had done _"other kids steal fruit, and I hadn't even taken anything!" _He looked back once more, to see how close they were, and failed to notice the wall he was running toward.

Naruto collided with the wall at full speed with a loud 'Smack' and looked up, dazed, from his position on the ground at the people surrounding him, his eyes widening _"I don't want to die! I don't want to DIE!" _and out of no where men dressed in black and wearing animal masks came and started pushing the crowed back, and Naruto saw, as a path started to clear, the old man walking toward him. He watched in awe as people cleared a path and bowed for him, not understanding how he could have so much respect.

The old man crouched down to where Naruto was, and smiled "Naruto, would you please come with me?" at Naruto's hesitant nod, the man smiled, and picked Naruto up, caring him out of the crowned, and toward a big building that Naruto had seen often…

* * *

Naruto slowly woke out of the sleep he had fallen into, hearing talking.

"..Kicking out…..Five years old! ...when I get…. Ibiki."

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, sitting up to look at his new surroundings, and took in the office like space, with a huge desk pilled with more papers then it looked like it should be able to hold, the cough he was sitting on, and the wooden chairs in the back, he thought there was probably a bigger, nicer chair behind the desk. He then turned to look at the people he heard talking, and saw only the old man by an open window. He smiled at Naruto before walking closer, and sitting beside Naruto.

"And how are you feeling, Naruto?"

Naruto blinked up at the man thinking about the night before, before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind

""Why did all of those people move out of your way, and bow to you and stuff?"

The old man laughed lightly, shaking his head "I am the Hokage, Naruto, they respect me."

"Hokage?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"The Hokage is the leader of his village, we…well you know what ninja are, right?" he asked looking down at Naruto, who shook his head, having seen the ninja jumping around buildings, and hearing people talk about them, he believed ninja to be amazing

"Well the Hokage is the strongest ninja, and we must…organize the other ninja of our village. We control the village, and keep is safe."

Naruto looked at the Hokage with bight eyes "so everyone must respect and like you, huh?"

The Hokage nodded smiling, before getting a serious look on his face "Naruto, why did you not come to me when the orphanage kicked you out?"

Naruto tilted to one side, a confused look coming to his face "didn't know I could."He shrugged "its not a big deal anyway, no one likes me there….no one likes me here ether, but at lest I can run away from the glares outside." He smiled the Hokage.

The Hokage sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose "Ok Naruto, I am going to find you an apartment to live and you will be giving you monthly money directly, but, until I find a place for you to live, would you like to live with me? He asked with a kind smile.

Naruto jumped up, pumping his arm in the air once, screaming "Yes 'ttebayo!"

* * *

Naruto looked around his new apartment. The apartment was the beginning of the "Bad side" of town, and if he walked far enough down the street, Naruto knew he would reach the red light district.

The apartment itself was not in the best of shape, and is seemed that Naruto was the only tendent, though on the bright side, he got the highest floor and the best room, which…wasn't really saying much, but his had a balcony, and that was cool.

He had his own room, and an extra room, but he wasn't sure what he would use that for… and a bathroom, and a full kitchen, with a really small eating room, plus there was a main room.

There wasn't that much furniture, but the necessities were there, and a decent bed. He also had a couch and dinning table, with chairs, and a bedside table…but overall the place was really bare, and Naruto had a feeling that it would be hard to get things to feel it up….

The Hokage looked at Naruto as he came back to him after exploring his new home.

"And what do you think Naruto? He asked, knowing that it was not the greatest, but it was the best he could do.

Naruto smiled up at the kage "its great Oyaji! A place of my own, where no one can tell me what to do, or glare at me? I love it!"

The Hokage smiled before pulling out an envelope "this is you money for this month Naruto. I have already paid for you rent; you do not need to worry about that. This money is for food and necessities please use it accordingly." And he gave Naruto his money

As Naruto counted his money, his eyes widened "wow! Oyaji, this is a lot of money!" he looked up, wondering if he always got this much… the Hokage sweat dropped, hoping that Naruto never talked to someone about his money. He had pulled some strings, and gotten Naruto's monthly income raised slightly, knowing that the villagers would not be fair in there pricing of poor Naruto.

"I'm afraid that I must get back to my paper work Naruto, but please come visit me when ever you want." The Hokage smiled at Naruto as he said goodbye, and then left sighing, and thinking of the nightmare that was paperwork that he most go back to, and praying that Naruto would visit soon.

* * *

**Later that night**

Naruto sat in his pajamas looking up at the night sky.

"_So, I've got my own place now, and it has really good locks, so it's a safe place to…..but there's no one here_." He curled in on himself more,

_"I wish that I had friends, and that I was better…like a ninja…NO! Like the Hokage! Every one love and respects the Hokage…so~ all I have to do is be the next Hokage!" _he grinned, standing up and walking over to his be, but as he lay down he thought one last thought

_ "..but it would be really nice to have some friends before that, it's gunna be awhile before I'm Hokage, and I don't want to be all alone…please don't let me be all alone…"_

* * *

Naruto stared at the two eggs in his bed; confused as to how they got there…

"_did I lay eggs? …can people lay eggs? I know birds do, but I didn't think people did…maybe that's how babies were born?"_

Naruto stared for several long minutes before blinking, and picking the brighter egg up, and feeling how warm it was.

The egg was a bright yellow, with what looked like painted on curtains pulling anyway so show a spiral that also appeared painted on. The spiral looked very familiar to Naruto, but he just couldn't seem to remember where from….

He jumped back as the egg started wiggling, dropping the egg, but making a dive to catch it before it hit the ground, and succeeding, he stood up sighing _"that was close, I wouldn't be a very good mom if I dropped my baby…" _Naruto stared at the egg, before sitting it on the bed, and promptly freaking out

"I'm not ready to be a mom! How did this even happen!"

"Hehe" Naruto turned swiftly at the sound of giggling, looking around widely, before his sight settled on the small girl sitting on the colorful egg.

"Your silly, I'm not your baby, I'm your shugo chara! But if you want to play house I wouldn't mind pretending~" She smiled up at him, giggling more as he tilted his head, looking trebly confused.

"Uhh, what's a shugo chara? And does that mean people don't have babies with eggs like birds?"

The tiny girl laughed loudly, clapping her hands together

"Your so funny!" after she had calmed down, she smiled up at him, before she started talking

"A shugo chara is a would-be-self, you wished for us last night, or you wished to not be alone, and to be a great ninja, so~ I'm here so you wouldn't be alone, I also have stuff I can teach you while we wait for the other guy to wake up" she floated over to him, and knocked on his egg

"I think he is 'the be a great ninja' part. But I can teach you fūinjutsu!" She smiled and clapped her hands once more "it's the best 'ttebane!" she smiled rocking back and forward on her heels, in mid-air.

Naruto looked her over, before nodding "alright, but what about babies?"

She giggled into her hands before sitting back on her egg

"Silly, we don't have eggs like this for babies, and men cant give birth anyway, for that matter if you did have a kid, you would be the dad~"

Naruto stared at her for a moment, before his eyes got wide "so boys can't have babies?" and he looked devastated, he had really wanted a family…

Her eyes also got wide "no, I didn't mean it like that! It takes a boy and a girl to have a baby! I mean, the girl does more work, but you need both for a baby….though I suppose if a guy wanted to give birth, there's probably a way, you know, somewhere, but it'd be really hard, so a boy and girl is the normal way…how old are you?"

Naruto smiled "I'm five!" he smiled, holding up four fingers. She blinked before looking back at Naruto, "we will talk more about his when you 12, ok?"

"Ok! Hey, by the way my names Naruto, what's yours?"

The shugo chara blushed, laughing nervously "I forgot to tell you my name? Sorry, my name is Toryo, and I'm going to be your best friend!"

* * *

**3 years later**

Toryo and Naruto hid in a narrow creak, that thinks to Naruto's small stature and Tor's being tiny, they could hid in without anyone seeing them.

"That was awesome! Look at them, freaking out!" Tor said, looking back at Naruto with a wide existed grin on her face.

Naruto and Tor had in common many things, there love of ramen and their love of pranks being the one that was terribly apparent (you know, if you could see Tor).

They had pulled many pranks since they meet, ranging from simply moving things to different areas, simple traps (often with balloons filled with things they shouldn't be filled with) and now they had painted all the shops and restaurants in the main shopping district, excluding Ichiraku ( a ramen place they had found, that really liked them, and had the best ramen every!) of course.

They were all painted every color of the rainbow, and more! And the only reason Naru and Tor had stayed was because it was funny to watch how every ninja who pass two of the shops they had painted, would flinch, and run away…

Naruto didn't know why they did that, but Tor was 100% certain it was because they couldn't stand orange and green next to each other.

"We should probably leave huh?" Naruto asked Tor, not really wanting to, but knowing that someone would notice them here eventually.

At Tor's nod, Naruto stepped back until he felt the small opening at the other end, and pressing through, went in to an alleyway on the other side of the main district, before quickly, and as inconspicuously as possible, went home.

As they went into their apartment, Naruto went over to the box that contained the eggs, and looked over the other egg.

Its main body was a dark gray, with a ninja headband tied around it, and the bottom black, it also had the top parts of an axe going around it…which Naruto could never really understand, because ninja didn't use axes.

He still hadn't hatched yet, but Naruto was sure he would this year, as Naruto would be starting the academy in the fall.

Naruto's apartment hadn't really changed in the 3 years he had been living here, but thinks to the help of traveling merchants Naruto had been able to get some stuff. He had given her a list of what he and Tor decided they needed, and the money for it, and while it meant that they couldn't have Ichiraku's for a while, it was worth it.

Naruto had gotten a orange fuzzy throw carpet for his living room, that was big enough for 3 or 4 people to lay on and still have room

He also bought this portable camera that you took a picture, and the stuff to make the pictures, and it cost a lot of money, but Naruto went to the old man, and begged for a loan , and he wouldn't get next mouths money (though the old man still gave him money next month…) and he did, so Naruto had turned the extra room it's a photo room! So now Naruto had lots of pictures of him, Toryo, the old man, Ichiraku's, and the traveling merchants, who Naruto had found, did not hate him, what-so-ever! So Naruto normally saved up money and just bought from the merchants.

He also got a desk and bookcase (which was much more filled then anyone who would ever come to know Naruto would expect) Naruto had a bought a book of cooking, and recipes, as well as a book on fixing things (because he figured that with how little people liked him, he probably couldn't hire anyone to fix anything that broke) a book on pluming in hopes of fixing his hot water (that he still hasn't figured out) a book on gardening, cause Tor said that if people weren't going to sell him decent food, then he should just grow his own, a book on disguises and alter egos that he a had bought last year (if he got good enough he could go out without any glares!) and many, many books on fūinjutsu, as well as notebooks, and a few story books and math books.

Tor had made Naruto practice reading writing and math a lot before she would even give him the basics on fūinjutsu….at lest Naruto had the better handwriting then other kids!

He had also turned his balcony into a small garden around 2 years ago. He bought sides from the merchants in late winter and early spring, he would grow tomatoes, lots of different berries (black, blue, straw, rasp…) some carrots and leeks…and a few other things to, it really al depended on what he managed to but that year. He had also gotten more cloths; though all had orange in it (a color he had found to love) some had a lot less orange then others, mainly to disguise his self when he finally got good at it.

….

Naruto and Tor were sitting on the carpet, Tor teaching Naru the basics of fūinjutsu.

"come on Naruto, focus! You keep getting distracted! You will never be able to be a battle fūinjutsu user if you don't get good enough at writing the seals on the fly, you must write them fast and efficiently!" she yelled, stomping her foot on nothing, and pouting, upset how Naruto kept drifting off in thought, like fūinjutsu wasn't interesting!

Naruto looked at her, an apologetic smile on his face,

"I'm just nervous, it's only 2 more weeks till I start the academy and start learning how to be the best ninja the world has ever seen!" he shouted the last part, grinning, and pumping his arms in the air.

Tor fount herself lose any previous anger, and giggle along, clapping "the orange Hokage!" they laughed together, talking late in to the night, never noticing the small wiggle the other egg did at the mention on Hokage….

* * *

**So this is the first part of Naruto's life~**

**tell me what you think, and what you think i can improve on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Before we start there are a few things i need to say, **

**one, i have no ideal who will end up dating who, romance is not a big thing in the beginning out side of Hinatas crush, but even then that will be kinda depleted after they get put on a team together, i wont do any romance intell after the chunin exams at the earliest, and then we will have a vote, for i don't care one way or another. I like yaoi, yes, but i like naruto with a few of the girls to, so we will vote, later, much later.**

**Two, Narutos reaction, and freak out over not being able to have kids was not implying that it was going to be a yaoi, and i didn't mean to imply it. I just think that naruto, as neglected as he is with people, emotions, or common since, would have no ideal how babies are made, or that its a female the has to actually bring the baby into the would or that mom and dad are typically gender specific terms, and when Tor said he couldn't have kids, he assumed that she meant that he couldn't have kids, at all, and that would upset him, cause i think people who had no family, would really want one.**

**So, sorry about that, it could still be a yaoi, but it could be a strait couple hell, it could even have yuri, and even then it would mostly be fluff, cause i'm just not good at explicit stuff, unless someone else want to write it later on, but still, its all up for grapes.**

**Also i made a pic of there ****charas, the link is on my profile.**

* * *

Naruto walked along the road, more then a little upset. He had gotten kicked out of class, again! It seemed that every time he went to class, he got kicked out, and for the stupidest of reasons! Other kids talked and asked question…why couldn't he?

He sighed, looking down, and kicking any rocks in his path. Toryo looked at Naruto, looking just as sad as he felt, before smiling, and trying bring back his sprits said

"There's always tomorrow~!" Naruto looked at her, before huffing "and I'll be kicked out then to! It's only the third week of school!"

They kept walking, heading toward this area in the forest that Naruto would train for hour on end at, before they heard running feet. Turning around they saw Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi, other kids from there his class. They stopped in front of them, and glaring just like the rest of the villagers, started demanding he tell them what he had done his some one named Yota.

"I don't even know anyone named Yota!" he yelled, angry at there glares.

"w-well," Sakura began, "he was a boy we met, and decided to keep secret from the adults…" she trailed off.

"So tell use what you did with him Naruto!" Ino shouted, hand on her hips, positive that Naruto had done something to there new friend.

Naruto glared at the _"how can they trust someone how was an outsider to the village more then him!?"_

"I don't know any Yota, so go away!" and with that Naruto ran off.

….

"how could they trust some outsider more then me Tor? Its not fair!" he shouted, angery.

"I don't know naru…they are probably just copying the adults…" she trailed off, also upset with how the other children were, but feeling like she needed to speak up for them…

Both Naruto and Toryo noticed that at somepoint in there running and being anger that is had started to rain, and updon hearing crying, wnet to investagat. After looking for a little while they fount a boy. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and strands framing his face. He had green eyes with no pupils. He wore a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband.

"h-hey, are you yota?" he asked looking the boy over _"he's even smaller then me!"_

Yota looked up at Naruto, sniffling, before nodding "y-you're the boy I saw earlier, you were whistling…." As his tears slowly stopped, so did the rain "could you teach me how to do that?"

Naruto blinked before binding down and looking Yota in the eyes and, not seeing any malicious intent or anything to say he was lying, smiled and nodding, Tor laughing delightedly on his head

"Look, your first friend!"

…

Naruto and Yota became fast friends, and they and the other children who knew of yota all got together to play. Today they were playing hiding & seek, and yota had followed Naruto to his hiding place.

"Yota go hid somewhere else!" Naruto whispered looking around, not seeing the crushed look appear on Yotas face.

"y-you don't want to be m-my friend?" he said before breaking out in tears, and running away, Naruto following him even as another rain shower came, the other kids also coming to look for Yota and see what was wrong. They all watched as Anbu came and took Yota away…

…

"We have to get him back!" Naruto told the others.

They had all gotten together to think of a plan to get Yota away from the Anbu and out of the village "I'll be the distraction, I'm good at that, and you all get Yota out of there, ok?" Naruto asked, looking at the others, and at their nod, left to go prepare his distraction

"don't worry Naru, well get Yota back" Toryo said, smiling up at Naruto from his pocket, which is were she often stayed when they were going around town or at school, Naruto looked down and nodded "uh, I wont let anyone hurt my first friend!"

Narutos distraction did get the Anbus attention, and the others did find Yota, but the Anbu ruined there plans. Naruto quickly re-joined his friends.

"I'm not going to let you keep Yota prisoner! He hasn't done anything!" he yelled, only to get hit my one of the Anbu.

Yota, seeing how much Naruto cared for him and being hit by the Anbu, he summoned bolts of lightning to knock the Anbu out.

Yota was very much weakened by using the lightning to knock out the Ambu

"Do you think you can walk?" Sakura asked, leaning over Yota,

"n-no" Yota whispered. Naruto and the other all joined together to carry Yota out of the village.

Upon reaching a river, they all looked at each other, unsure on how to cross…

"My dad knows how to walk on water." Ino said, frowning at the water

"Ya, and do you?" Shikamaru asked Ino a bored expression on his face, but mixed with noticeable worry.

"We could swim?" Choji suggested, and they all looked at the boy before agree that swimming was the only way.

Their attempts to swim Yota across proved useless and they all nearly drowned, only to be saved by Yota. Who, having overtaxed himself, felt his life fading. Yota smiled up at his friends

"I'm really happy to have had so many great friend" he smiled, before erasing all knowledge of him and what had happened from there minds, not wanting them to have to suffer any sad memories, and, with a smile, he looked at Toryo and erased her memories too.

* * *

(AN: so I'm going to skip "test of courage" thing, which was were Naruto and Iruka started liking each other)

Naruto looked around his class, bored during the break. Stopping to glare at Sasuke, whom he had not gotten along with since the beginning of this year _"that duck-haired ass"_, he continued look around the class, seeing the girls, including Ino and Sakura _"what do they see in him?"_ not to far from Sasuke giggling, then Hinata back in a corner _"she's really weird"_, before turning to look behind him, seeing Shikamaru asleep _"lazy"_, and Choji eating _"…well, he's s'ok."_

He looked farther up and stared at the small blue haired…boy? Sitting on top of Shino's Head, and watched as he waved his hands around, and talked about something that Naruto couldn't hear from where he was.

"hey Tor?" he whispered, careful to make sure no one could hear him, as he didn't want to be called crazy and stupid again, "is that a shugo chara?"

Tor peeked out of Narutos pocket, looking up to where Naruto was looking for a moment, before nodding "that is defiantly a chara."

…

"…and it was really cool looking you know? It had eyes on the back of its wings! That's amazing!"

Shino nodded along with Egao's words, busy with his bugs, Naruto stood at Shino's desk, looking at the chara for a moment, before looking at Shino, and staring at the bugs on his desk

"Hey Shino, whatcha doing with those bugs?" he asked, grinning when both Shino and his chara looked up, knowing that they were shocked at his sudden appearance. Waiting for Shino to answer his question.

"They are my bugs, and I am breeding them, why you ask? Because I am an Aburame and bugs are our partners." Shino stated this in a rather monotone voice, which Naruto found both mean, and strangely funny.

He didn't know Shinos family had partners with bugs, like how Kiba's was with dogs? He would ask Iruka-sensei later. For now he had a better ideal. Naruto leaned forward on Shinos desk.

"Hey you know what we should do? We should throw them at girls so they shout!" he yelled, thinking it would be funny, and would at lest get them to stop giggling about Sasuke.

"NA-RU-TO!" he gulped as he heard the voice behind him, only to be faced with Iruka-sensei

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Nothing sensei…" Naruto tuned Iruka out, looking at Shino out of the corner of his eye, wondering when he gotten a chara, and what his name was…. He noticed Tor peek out once more, trying to get a closer look at the new chara….

* * *

Naruto lay in bed, with the 'ninja' egg (as they had come to call him) poking it "hatch and make me a better ninja~" he whined, still upset to know that he was the 'dead last' in the class.

"He's not going to come out any sooner if you keep poking him!" Tor yelled, fed up with Naruto's whining.

"You don't know that! He might get annoyed and come out just to tell me to stop!" he yelled back before going back to poking the egg.

"For all we know he wont come out until you become a genin" Tor said, floating over to where Naruto and the ninja egg where at on the bed.

Naruto looked at her in shock, before crying waterfall tears "but then I'll be the dead last in class!" he yelled flailing about, and just generally being Naruto.

Tor rolled her eyes before looking back at the dark egg, blinking in shock when she saw a small boy standing on top of in, arms crossed, and looking seriously up at them, and she then promptly fell back comically (Anime style XD)

"This is no time for acting foolishly! Why are you the dead last? Do you not do your work!" he said this in a loud way that was not quite yelling, and Naruto blinked before turning around, and, after a moment, beaming at the new chara,

"Yay! You're finally born!" he yelled, far too happy.

Tor just blinked, before saying, "you have a really deep voice." Bluntly

The new chara flinched back slightly, before frowning, "what do you mean?"

"Well with how small we chara's are, its just a little surprising how deep you voice is." She shrugged

The chara stared at her with a strange expression, before seeming to come back to himself, and coughing a little, started,

"My name is Sumato, I am your shugo chara, and, while I am a ninja, I do not know much more than you should already know from the academy, but clearly don't." he looked away at this, scoffing, before looking back at Naruto "But do not fret, I will teach you all you should know, and together we will become stronger, and find or make up a fighting style suitable for you. My training will be harsh, and I will not allow you to slack off, this is for you own good, or you will never survive as a ninja" he nodded at the ending, once, very sharply, before looking up at them once more.

Naruto and Toryo took this moment to observe the new member of their family.

He had the same blue eyes as them, he even had Naruto's whisker marks, but the were unable to see his hair color, as it was covered by a black bandanna, which had a set of goggles on top, much like the ones Naruto has, and on his bandanna there was a Konoha ninja crest. He wore a gray tee-shirt, and long black pants, with bandages rapped on his left leg, along with a ninja pouch, and black ninja shoes. Around his neck was a cloth, which they were not sure why he had, and the most notable, and biggest, thing was the giant war axe he held on his back.

Easily a head taller then him, it was double sided, and the ends of both blades was red, as was the handle, and the metal gleamed in the light.

Tor was the first to point it out, "what kind of ninja uses a giant axe?"

Sumato blinked at her "the powerful kind."

She blinked back before laughing "oh, ok!"

She kept laughing, and eventually Naruto joined in, her laughter infectious, even Sumato chuckled slightly, a smile playing on his lips.

And so the laughed and talked late into the night, after all, there was know school tomorrow, and it was important to get to know each other.

* * *

**Thinks for reading, please review, all advice, and positive criticisms welcomes, also, please vote on my poll for who there sensei will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter that can people can vote on mt poll for...you still can, but it'll be closed soon. if you have any ideals for charas (and who should/should not have them) please tell me.**

**This chapter is more filler then anything, and it has OC's (no really great detail i just don't believe that only 9 genin a year makes a really powerful village, so, there will now be 21 new genin a year!**

**oh, by the way**

**"**human/normaltalking**"**

**"demon/unknown/evil talking"**

"chara talking"

_"thinking"_

* * *

Naruto stared around the class room, head in his hand, bored out of his mind. Sumato had already gone over the things they were learning about…it seemed like ever since he hatched that he had been keeping Naruto slightly ahead of the class…you know, after a grueling amount of time getting him caught up….

Naruto let out his fifth sigh of the day, and it had only just started, Tor looking up at him in sympathy, also finding the class very, _very_ _slow~._

"Naru, we could just leave?" Tor wanted to leave as much as him, and was hoping he would agree, even as Mato glared at her in disappointment, he hated it when they skipped out on class.

Naruto looked down at them sighing again _"I would if I could but I promised Iruka-sensei…" _and he sighed once more, looking up at Iruka, and thinking back to Saturday

Iruka had come by and told, that with the graduation exam coming up, that he had to promise to not miss, or skip, any classes. And Naruto wouldn't have agreed - there are just some things you cant promise, after all – But Iruka said that if he did come all 12 days that he would buy him all he could eat at Ichiraku –**All he could eat** – And that was not something he could say no to, unfortunately…..

….

Iruka looked around the class room, and smiled, only 21 students remained, lots of students had dropped out, or didn't pass after the first section of the academy, or the psych evaluation, but that was a good thing, if all 21 pass then that would make 7 team even.

He looked down at the list in his hand; the Hokage had decided to try something new this year. For the next 5 days they would split the kids up into different temp teams, and have them do training together in the morning, and 1 D-rank after lunch. He smiled, Iruka thought it was a great ideal, and would help the students get into the ideal of teamwork. He smiled at the class,

"Alright class today we will be st-"he stopped as he was interrupted by a shout

"SHUT UP BILL-BORAD BROW!"

And the class once again broke into chaos….for such a small class they sure were load…

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" and that was why the big-head no jutsu was made.

"Ahem, now back to what I was saying, the Hokage and teachers board have come up with a new ideal for this years graduating class, for this week at the beginning of each day you will be sorted into teams, that were made randomly, after that some ninja have volunteered to train you, then you will have lunch together, after that you will take one D-rank mission a day."

He stopped talking, taking in there reactions, some looked excited, manly civilian kids who didn't realize what a D-rank mission was, but the rest either looked bored or like he had just announced that they were going to have do the leaf exercise for the next 5 days constantly….He could feel a sweat drop form on the back of his head when he looked at Naruto,, who looked like he had just said that ramen had been banned from all of the fire nation…

Iruka sighed, before adding on more thing to his lect- speech "and you will also get to keep the money you earn from you D-rank, and they will be put on paper." And felt more sweat drops appear as now everyone seemed excited at the prospect of money….kids….

…

"Did you hear that Naru? Money! Money!" Tor said gleefully from his pocket, causing Naruto and Mato to sweat-drop, neither were entirely sure when, but they had noticed that Tor had developed a love of money, and while both agreed that getting money for the work they were going to do was good, they were no-were near as happy as she was, hell, no one in this room wasn't as happy as she was, not even Kiba or Ino.

Naruto still grinned from his sit, money, no matter if he DID end up working with an ass Coughsasukecaough money was useful.

"Now the teams will A-G instead of numbers, because you not real ninja teams"

Naruto looked back at Iruka when he started talking again, curios about his new 'team'

"Team A will Be Hinata, Kiyo, and Choji"

'_Hmm'_ Naruto looked at the new team. Hinata was a wired girl who sat in the back of the class, and seemed to always have a fever whenever he looked at her, Kiyo was a brunette from a civilian family, she was average in just about every thing, but he had heard people say that she was taking kenjutsu lesions, and seemed to be a prodigy with a sword, he then looked at Choji, he was a nice boy, who really liked food, and is the heir of his clan _"two girls and 1 boy seems a bit strange, isn't it normally 1 girl and two boys? Then again, Kiyo looks like a tomboy…"_

"_Actually"_

Naruto looked around the class, counting out the number of boy and girls in his head

"_Heh, two teams will have to have two girls, or one team will have to be all girls and one with two girls"_

"Team B will be Shino, Shikamaru, and Kota"

Naruto once again looked at the new team. Kota was another civilian kid, who honestly didn't have much prescience; in-fact Naruto wouldn't even know who he was if it were not for the fact that he considered him for a pranking spy once _"that guy would make a great spy…"_ Shikamaru was a lazy guy, who slept all the then there was Shino, who had a chara…Naruto had never bothered to talk to him about it, or his own, lest they became friends, only for Shinos parents to be against it…Naruto was cautious about other people.

"Team C will be Ino, Sakura, and Mimi." Oh wow, that's a bad team, Naruto looked down to where all three were glaring at each other, with there pretty long hair.

"Three teme fangirls in one team….i wonder who will die." Naruto whispered down to Tor and Mato, who both giggled, despite Mato's best efforts no to.

"Team D will be Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba" Naruto looked over to his one-day team, Sasuke was the duck-butt haired ass, who has only gotten worse as the years have gone by, but Naruto already knew he was an ass when they met, so he wasn't surprised, and Kiba was ok, they had a lot in common.

"Team E will be Tynoka, Shota, and Luino" Naruto looked at the new team, the girl, Tynoka, seemed upset, probably because of Shota, who she was glaring at, who himself was smiling, singing under his breath. And then at Luino who seemed to be trying to disappear on the spot.

"Team F will be Yang, Leon, and Seikyo. Naruto once again looked at the new team, and smiled, it looked like this was the only team happy about their team, not angry or neutral. Yang, who, if Naruto remembered right, was saved from an attack on one of the temples and brought here, Leon, and boy who was normally very expressionless, but always seemed to be reading or writing, and Seikyo, a girl who had long black hair – so she was probably a fangirl to- and seem really happy about her team, talking excitedly to her teammates.

"And last, team G will be Tyko, Yumi, and Rota." Naruto glanced down, scanning the 3 people who had reacted to their names. Rota was a bit on the plumb side, but seemed nice enough, Tyko looked very displeased and looked way to serious for a 12-year-old boy…then again Yumi looked like one of the die-hard fangirls…

"Now that you know you teams, please move to sit together, your senseis will be here soon, you will be trained by them, and then have lunch, and then go on your D-rank mission…." Iruka looked at the class, not even genin yet, and felt like he should offer some advice "all of you should pray that you don't get tora as you mission."

He snorted at their shocked faces, not one of them understanding what he meant, but he was willing to bet that they would soon enough.

…

Naruto looked up from his book on fuinjutsu to see 6 adults walk into the room, watching as they stared at his fellow students, and himself.

"Strange" he looked down at Sumato, who had muttered and was staring at their temp. Senseis.

"What's strange?" he asked, watching Mato and Tor both looked up at him.

"I would have thought that they would use chunin, but those ninja seem to be jounin" Mato said, looking back to the front.

"Mhmm, I agree, I wonder why there are jounin with nothing better to do? I mean I know it's a time of peace, but surly they could be out doing missions or something?" Tor seemed to be on Matos side, so Naruto hummed lightly under his breath, and looked over the teachers once more before chuckling under his breath

"Maybe the old man finally got a since of hummer and is messing with us?"

A man stepped forward; he had short dark hair and a beard. His forehead protector was worn like a bandanna, and some fingerless gloves. He also has a tantō strapped to his lower back.

"I am Hamaki Mimura; I will be in charge of team A. Please come with me."

Naruto watched as Hinata, Kiyo, and Choji got up and followed the man, wondering how there training was going to be.

Naruto looked as the next jounin came forward, this one the only kunoichi in the group, she had long black hair, red eyes, and the strangest outfit Naruto had ever seen.

"Is-is she wearing bandages as her cloths?" and Naruto could only nod to Tors question,

"_That's certainly what it looks like…."_

He blinked as she started talking, and noticed the soft tone of her voice

"My name is Kurenai Yūhi, and I will be in charge of Team B, please come with me."

"_Hmm, must like kids."_

Once again, genin hopefuls filed out of the room, and another adult stepped forward.

This one a little on the heaver side of the scale, with shaggy brown hair, and standard Konoha jounin attire.

"I'm Tekuno Kanden, team C come with me."

"I wonder if he's fat, or is it just muscle." Naruto blinked before looking down at Tor and Mato, who was staring at her incuriously

"Why" "Why what?" "Why do you care!" "I don't." "Then why ask?" "I was curios" "you're so wi-"

And Naruto stopped listening to them, they really could talk for hours, and Naruto normally joined in with there silly arguments, but to other he would look like he was talking to himself, and he didn't want to go through that again

"-Sarutobi, team D come with me"

Naruto looked up in time to glimpse the man as he walked out. He was a tall man, with short, black spiky hair, and beard.

He quickly got up, along with Sasuke and Kiba, and followed the man out, glancing back to see the last two sensei's. One had dark grey hair, with lines under his eyes, and the other, who was walking to the front, silver hair, and a mask.

"I'm Kakashi-" and Naruto was out of the room. Following a man he didn't know, to who-knows-where in the village.

…

"So, like I said earlier, I'm Asuma Sarutobi. And this" he spread his arms out "is training ground 3, normally only ninja can come to the numbered training grounds, but an exception is being made, but remember, you can only be here as long as one of us jounin are with you." And he reached in to his pouch, pulling out a cigarette.

"Eww, doesn't he know that those things can kill you?

"I would assume so."

Naruto grinned, before looking at Asuma-sensei "Soo! Are we going to learn any awesome ninjutsu?"

He heard Akamaru bark, turning to look at Kiba,

"Ya! We should learn something great!" Naruto grinned more, glad Kiba agreed with him, and hearing the teme grunt, was even happier, with the whole team wanting a jutsu he would have to teach them one!

"Ehh" Asuma scratched the back of his head "maybe, but first we got to get to know each other"

Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru all just blinked at him, while teme just stared, getting him to chuckle nervously

"How 'bout I start, ne? I'm Asuma, I like smoking, and Konoha, I dislike working to hard, and getting involved when I don't need to. I don't really have a dream right now…" he took a long drag from his cigarette, before looking at the three expectantly.

Kiba decided to go first "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and this is Akamaru, he's my partner. I like my family, taking walks with Akamaru, meat, and fighting, I dislike cleaning the kennel, my mom when angry, and sitting still. I want to become a great tracery with Akamaru, isn't that right, bud?"

"Bark" Akamaru voiced his agreement with Kiba, or at lest Naruto assumed he did, he didn't speak dog, after all.

Naruto hummed, deciding that teme wasn't about to go, started

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; I like plants, ramen, and pranks! I hate temes, and the 3 minutes it takes ramen to cook. I'm gunna be Hokage one day! Dattebayo!" and he sat grinning as Tor clapped enthusiastically.

They all turned to Sasuke, waiting for his introduction,

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." All of this was said monotonously, and the only thought running through Naruto, Toryo, and Sumato's head was

_"Man he's emo."_

"Uh huh, well, I guess today I'll be teaching you to walk on trees."

Asuma then precede to blow all (well, not Matos..) of their minds by walking up a tree, with only his feet, deifying the laws of gravity, and then made them do it till lunch, and the all failed, epically, even Sasuke.

After lunch (at this B&Q place that was actually ok, not as good as Ichiraku, but ok) they went to the Hokage tower for their first mission.

Naruto greeted the Hokage appropriately (Hey old man!) and they were given their first mission….

And finally understood what Iruka-sensei had said.

...

"I fucking hate cats" Kiba moaned from his position on the ground, scratch to hell and back, Naruto moaned back from his spot slumped next to a tree, in no better condition

"Cats hate us too…" they then both glared at Sasuke, who didn't have a scratch on him, and was holding the demon in a cage.

"Hn" and he looked away from the pathetic forms

Kiba then started glaring at the, before a shine of madness came to his eyes, and a smirk formed on his lips

"You know, Hana tells me not to hurt innocent animals, but that cat's not innocent right? Lets drowned it."

Naruto looked at Kiba through tired eyes, before getting the same spark of madness in his eyes, a long fox-like smirk coming to his face.

"I agree, lets drowned the satanic cat!" Both slowly got to their feet, but before they could take one step Asuma appeared in a swirl of leaves, grinning

"Good job, lets go report to the Hokage." Naruto and Kibas eyes twitched, before they looked at each other, making a silent vow to have nothing to do with that cat ever again.

* * *

Naruto stared at the class, only two days left, two more temp. Teams, and then it was over! His last two teams were ok, after Kiba and teme he got teamed with Kiyo and Shota, and that was ok, mostly.

Kiyo and he didn't really get along ("I DO NOT LOOK LIKE BOY!" "YES YOU DO!") But Shota was cool, and nice ("Do ya want some pocky?" "What's that?" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT POCKY IS! WE HAVE TO FIX THIS!") And there sensei was the kunoichi, Kurenai, who Naruto was right about, she did like children, and was a good teacher. She taught two of basic jutsu that could be used for camping/traveling/surviving (a weak fire jutsu to make campfires, of for light, and a water jutsu that tales water from the air so that they always have fresh water to drink, and to put out said fires.) as well as how to set up a tent, and take down a tent, very, **very,** quickly, she made them keep doing it until they could do it in under a minute.

As Naruto thought back to yesterday, he took a bite of his pocky.

His team yesterday was with Shika (...Huh, Tors habit with nicknames has rubbed off on me, hasn't?) And Ino…it was ok…he and Ino got into fights ("SASUKE-KUN IS NOT A BASTRED! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" "NEVER!") But so did Ino and Shika ("GET UP YOU LAZY ASS!" "Stop nagging…" "NAGGING!") And Shika was alright, lazy as hell, but alright ("Why do you look at clouds?" "Its peaceful" "oh…That one looks like ramen!" "Heh")

And their sensei was that basted Kakashi! He didn't come pick them up from the class room until an hour had past! And then the ass didn't teach them anything! Nothing! He just had them run around, and while Naruto knew that, technically, that was training, but it was so boring for him, he was already really fast from running from Anbu, and his stamina was already super human, the running was just boring.

Both his last two missions were nothing interesting, walking some dogs and painting a house.

Naruto looked up as he heard his name

"Team A will be Naruto, Hinata, and Leon" Naruto blinked, so his team this time was with that weird girl and the bookworm.

"Come along team A."

Naruto Hinata, and Leon all got up and followed Hamaki, knowing what they would have to now do, it had been the same every time.

….

"My name is Hamaki, I like my village, and dislike it's enemies, my dream is to be a good ninja for this village, and die for this village."

_"Dear Kami, he's so serious…"_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like plants, ramen, and pranks! I hate teme's, and the 3 minutes it takes ramen to cook. I'm gunna be Hokage one day!" Naruto wasn't as excited in his intro this time, but he had already said it three times, so it had become boring.

Naruto looked at the other two expectantly, and watched as Hinata turned red, and Leon frowned, and blocked his face.

"U-um, my-my name i-is H-h-h-Hinata H-Hyuga, and ano, I um l-like cinnamon buns, and, er pirates, and I d-dislike uh m-mean people, a-and g-giving u-up…m-my d-d-dream is t-to uh m-make my f-family p-proud…." And as her face grew steadily redder, Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye as floating, 5in boy, dressed like a pirate, he was floating behind Hinata, hiding up in a tree, Grinning, and, if Naruto listened hard, cooing…

Naruto blinked, shook his head, and looked back at Hinata in a new light.

"And you?" It seemed that Hamaki had grown impatient with Leon, who seemed to be ignoring everyone.

Leon glared at us from behind his book, before mumbling "my names Leon, like books, dislike…spicy food…dream…uh, I don't know…" he turned a light pink and ducked behind the book once more.

"Hmmm, alright, I believe that all of you have had tree walking taught to you? Show me how you are doing with that."

Naruto blinked, and then thanked Kami that Mato had been forcing him to practice that every night since he learned it.

All three of the walked up a tree, Hinata walking up the one with the little pirate, and looked down on their temporary sensei, who was smiling up at them.

"I'm impressed, it would normally takes at lest a week for most to learn this."

Naruto heard giggling coming from Hinatas tree, but didn't turn to look. And out of the corner of his eye saw Leon turn red once more.

"How did you three get it down so fast?"

"Ano, w-well my f-families all-all about c-chakra c-control, S-so…"

"All it is, is finding the right amount of chakra, it's not that hard..." Leon slowly started mumbling until it was almost impossible to here him.

"I was for- er I mean, I just practiced every night…heheh...he." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping that no one noticed his slip up.

"Hmm, alright, then I will teach you the next part, walking on water."

Naruto blinked at him, eyes wide, but right before he shouted out, noticed that only he and Tor seemed surprised, and kept his mouth shut just in time, but still

"_We ninja really _can_ do anything!"_

Hell yes.

…..

Hell no, why the fuck is this so hard?

Naruto and Leon had both been falling into the water, over, and over, and over…. And over!

It was getting really, **really**, old.

"Alright, time for lunch, were going to this dango place near by, I like there tea."

…

As they took their sits, Naruto saw a purple haired lady, who was eating a lot of dangos….even more ramen then he eats in one sitting (he was probably exaggerating, but still!)

"'k, so you can order whatever you want, but try not to spend to much. I'll have a green tea."

"Yes sir."

"Naruto looked at the waitress, who was purposely not looking at him and ordered "I want some dango and a black tea."

She nodded, slightly stiff, before looking at Hinata and Leon.

"Um, I'll have some d-dango as well, and erm, oolong tea…."

"Of course." she smiled

"I will have the same as Naruto…"

"Alright, I will be back with your order in just a second!"

Naruto looked around once more, before seeing the purple haired lady looking at them….no she wasn't looking at them; she was glaring at their temp. Sensei! Naruto stared as she stood up, and stomped her way over to them.

"What are you doing here you asshole!"

Their sensei calmly ignored her, and as the waitress came back, calmly took his tea, and sipped it.

Her eye twitched

The three of them took their dango and tea (Naruto was happy to note that his was there) and watched the two adults, waiting for the drama.

"Don't ignore me you jackass!

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Her eye twitched again, her scowl even more prudent,

"You have been spending too much time with Kakashi! I told you that you couldn't come here if you never eat any dango!"

Naruto, Hinata, and Leon all watched the back and forth go on eating their lunch, and when they noticed that it was time for their mission, calmly got up, and walked out, heading toward the Hokage tower, with one thought going through there minds

"_I hope that I never meet that woman again"_ for see was singly the scariest person they had ever seen, and she didn't even pay them any attention! How had Hamaki ague with her so calmly?

….

And that was Narutos forth day…only one more day, then the weekend, then a week of review (Kami, no!) and then they can take the exam and be ninja!

Naruto stared at his last temp. Team, This time it was Shino and Mimi, who was no.3 in the Sasuke fan club…

Our temp. Sensei is Tekuno. They had already introduced there selves, Naruto's the same as ever, then Shinos ("My name is Shino Aburame, I like insects, I dislike those who do not value life, my dream is to be a good leader for my clan, and discover new insects.")

And then there was Mimi's ("Hi my names Mimi, and I like Sasuke and sweets, and dislike spicy food. My dream is to marry Sasuke, and have his babies!") Naruto had put away his box of pocky, and would no longer look at the fangirl.

The blue haired chara was sitting on Shinos head, which Naruto had come to realize, was normal. He was also singing….Shinos would-be-self is really different from him…

Tekuno just had them practice tree climbing (Mimi) and water walking (Shino and him) while occasionally throwing things at them (they ranged from kunai to stuffed animals.)

They had lunch at a sushi place, which was new to Naruto, as he had never had sushi before (This fake team thing is letting me try all sorts of new food...) And he thought it was ok, nowhere near as good as ramen, but alright none the less.

They then got their mission, which was to paint a house; the owner of said house glared at Naruto, and showed them their supplies. Their sensei disappeared somewhere.

Naruto was painting the house (why pink?) when he noticed Shino walk towards him, his chara playing with (Where those maracas?) maracas a little ways back.

"Hey Shino! What's up?" Naruto said (shouted) grinning.

"Why did that women glare at you? Why I ask, because I am curious." Shino sta-asked monotonously.

Naruto blinked at Shino, a bit shocked he had noticed, no one else ever did…

He laughed nervously "hahaha, I have no ideal! Maybe I pranked her?" Shino nodded his head, before walking back to where blue-chara was, and resumed his painting.

Naruto blinked, before shrugging, and working once more.

"We should get ramen for dinner today."

"No we shouldn't. you need to eat right! Or else you always going to be short!"

"Ramen is eating right!"

"No its not!"

"Yes it is!"

Naruto smiled to himself.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, please.**


End file.
